I'm Into you
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: Not suitable for young readers. Rated T or M. Jack and Rose are two young teenagers who fell in love at first sight. Roses family don't accept Jack so one day Jack picks up Rose on his motorbike and they run away together. They stay and grow strong together until their final day together. READ AND REVIEW. COMPLETE. ONE SHOT.


Jack arrived at the Dewitt Bukater home. He was going to take Rose out for a ride on his motorbike. Last night he told her that he will pick her up early so her parents didn't see him. They didn't think that Jack was the one for their daughter. Rose came out the door and shut it behind her quietly. She ran into Jacks arms and kissed him. Jack picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They giggled between kisses.

"Are you ready?" Jack said with a smile. Rose nodded. She couldn't wait to go. This was her chance to finally feel free. At home she was like a bird that couldn't leave the cage that surrounded her. She meet Jack Dawson six weeks ago. They meet beside the river. They spent the day talking and then they went swimming. Jack then asked Rose out and she said yes.

Jack gave Rose the spare helmet. He helped her put it on. He then put his own helmet on. They both climbed onto Jack's motorbike. Jack felt Rose's arms wrap around his waist. She put her head on his shoulder. Jack started the engine. This was really happening. Rose was living life. Jack had changed her life.

They were finally out of the town. Jack asked Rose if she was doing okay. She was having the time of her life. she still had her arms around him. Jack loved it when she had her arms around him. It made him feel more loved. He loved every second with her.

"Do you want me to speed up?"

"Yes please"

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you"

Jack accelerate. They could feel the wind rushing past them. The sun started to come up. It was beautiful to look at. Jack slowed down and stopped at the side of the road. He and Rose removed their helmets and put them down.

"Look at that sunrise Rose" He stood behind her. Jack put both hands around Rose's waist. She placed her hands over his.

"It's beautiful to look at. I love going out it's normal for me to love the outside world. I don't need to be in a cage trapped, surrounded by all those other people. I belong in your world and with you"

"Your not like them Rose. Your just like me and everyone else who are just like us"

"Your right Jack. I love you"

"I love you too" He kissed her hair. Rose turned her body so she could be face to face with Jack. Their lips meet. They did not want to stop kissing. Rose then gave access to Jacks tongue.

"I never want to leave you Rose. Your the one I want to be with"

"I want to be with you too"

Jack gave her a kiss. They forgot about the sunrise. They were too concerned with each other. The kiss started to build up again. Rose jumped up and wrapped her legs around Jack. Jack carried her. He sat her down on the motorbike as they carried on kissing. Jack kissed her neck. Rose closed her eyes and enjoyed Jacks lips on her neck. His lips were warm. smooth.

Rose put her hands onto his chest. She started to undo his top buttons. Rose had no idea what Jack had done to make her become this way, but what ever it was she didn't mind. She wanted to show him all her love. Jack caught her mouth. Their tongues played with each other. Jack then pulled away and looked at Rose.

"What is it Jack? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry"

Jack placed a finger to her warm lips. "shh. It's fine." He stroked her cheek with his hand. "Nothing is wrong and there is no need to apologize. All I want to say is that you have made me crazy about you since the day we meet."

"We are crazy" The laughed. "We are not just crazy about each other but crazy in love"

"I couldn't disagree more. You make me want to fuck you right here, right now" Jack couldn't believe what he just said. Rose was making him want her even more. Jack then had an idea. He knew a cheap little motel that was not that far away from where they were.

"I knew this little motel that's not far from us"

"how long will it take to get there?"

"About fifteen minutes"

"That's going to feel like forever to get there but it's worth it"

Jack and Rose put their helmets on. Rose put her arms around Jack as he started the motorbike. Jack went fast so they could take less time but in reality for them it did feel like forever. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the motel. Jack asked for a room. He paid for the night even though he had to take Rose back. He didn't want to. He wanted to sleep next to her all through the night. Jack took the key from the man.

Jack found Rose. He took her hand and they ran to their room. They shut the door behind them. Jack and Rose started kissing. A minute later they fell onto the bed. Rose was under Jack. She reached up and started to undo the rest of his buttons. Jack then took Rose's jacket and top off. They started kissing again. His lips travelled down her neck then to her breasts. Rose sat up and removed her bra. She then watched Jack remove his trousers. He stood up in front of her with just his boxers. Rose then did the same. she then removed his boxers as he removed her knickers.

They both fell onto the bed. They kissed and talked dirty to each other. they would whisper things to each other and start gigging.

"Are you nervous?" said Jack

"no. Are you?"

"no"

"I want you to take me to the stars"

"Your so beautiful"

Rose ran her fingers through his hair. She could tell that he ment it. She could not just hear it in his voice but she could also see it in his baby blue eyes. She loved him too.

"Put your hands on me Jack"

"Are you sure?" He asked with a smile. He wanted her permission. She nodded her head as she took his hand and placed it on her breast. It took seconds for their lips to finally meet again. His hands gently touched her body.

Rose could feel Jack's erection. Rose opened up her legs so Jack could be between them. Rose reached down and started to touch him. He closed his eyes as she touched him down there. She then told him that she wanted to feel him inside her. Jack slowly entered Rose. She had her arms around him. He berried his face into her neck. They both felt something that they never knew was possible.

As they made love, they both started climaxing. Rose repeated his name over and over again. Jack did the same. Jack could feel his orgasm. Rose could also feel hur's building up too. They both let go at the same time. Jack collapsed on top of Rose. They then were able to catch their breaths. Jack lifted up his head from her chest. He looked at her with love. She could see the love in his eyes. Jack leaned in and kissed Rose's lips.

"I don't want to leave you" Jack confessed with a small giggle.

"Why should you. I don't want to leave this place. I don't want to go back home. You know I don't like "

"I know Rose. What if I ask you to marry me?"

"What?"

"Rose Dewitt Bukater will you marry me?"

"Yes, Jack. Yes I want to marry you" They started kissing again. They rolled over. Rose was now on top of Jack. "I want to fuck you again Jack"

Again making love for the second time they layed in bed in silence. They had their arms wrapped around each other. Jack looked at the time. It was now 12:30 in the afternoon.

"At what time do you want me to take you ?"

"Never. I want to travel with you. I want us to be together"

"I need to buy you a ring-"

Rose cut in. "I don't need a ring Jack. No ring is going to stop us from being engaged. All I need is you and only you"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"It's only 12:30 in the afternoon. Do you want to go for another ride on the motorbike?"

"Alright but there is only on problem Jack"

"And what's that?"

"I don't want to get up from bed. I want to stay in bed with you all day"

"I know the feeling. come on lets get up. I know where we can go"

Thirty minutes later Jack and Rose arrived at a little dinner. They sat down and the waitress came over to their table. They both order a burger with French fries and two beers.

Jack took her hands and kissed them. "I can't wait to marry you"

"When we do get married I just want it to be simple. My parents don't need to know anything. All they need to know is that I'm living the life I always wanted. Your the love of my life Jack Dawson"

They looked into each others eyes. The waitress came over with there food and drinks. They said thanked her and they started eating.

"Would you like another beer Rose?"

"No thank you Jack. I really like this place. It's just what I need. A simple life. Nothing fancy "

"I can never afford anything fancy. I know you come from a rich family and I'm going to make sure that I support you"

"Jack listen to me we don't need anything fancy in life. We need each other and that's it"

"I love you Mrs Dawson "

"I love you too mr Dawson"

They payed and left the dinner. Jack and Rose arrived back at the motel. They sat down on the bed next to each other.

"I don't want to go back"

Jack put a loving arm around her and kissed her temple. "I don't want you to go back. I love you too much"

Rose buried her face into his chest. She pulled away so she could start to undo his buttons. They were not nervous. Jack and Rose took their time taking each others clothes off. They made love for the third time. After making love their naked bodies got stuck with their sweat. Jack was trembling. Rose brought her hand to his face and stroked it.

"Your trembling"

"Don't worry I'll be alright" He said catching his breath. Jack leaned in and kissed her lips. After the kiss he looked at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. I'm just thinking"

Jack climbed off Rose and lied down next to her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Tomorrow morning when we leave this motel lets find a place where we can get married"

"That's a great idea Rose" They kissed. They said goodnight to each other and fell asleep in each others arms. They next day they woke up. When Jack opened up his eyes he sore Rose next to him. It was not a dream. She was next to him. They are going to get married today.

Jack pulled Rose closer and kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled and happily opened her eyes.

"Good morning my future husband"

"Good morning my future wife. Are you ready to get married?"

"I am. Are you?"

"I am too."

"I need to take a shower. Wanna join me?" She was flirting with him. This made him go crazy for her. Jack nodded.

Rose turned on the water. She had set it to the right temperature. She stepped in and washed herself. The water dripped of her hair and skin. Rose did not see or hear Jack walk into the bathroom. He opened the door and stepped in. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rose was loving this. She put soap on a sponge and washed him. When Jack was covered up in soap, he took the sponge and did the same back to Rose.

Jack pushed Rose up against the wall. She let him kiss her and slowly make sweet love to her. After the got out from the shower they got dressed and left the motel. They got onto Jacks motorbike and headed down the long road. 2 hours later they came across a town. In the town they found a registry office to get married in.

"Hello can I take your names please?"

"Jack Dawson and Rose Dewitt Bukater"

"If you two just have a seat and we will call you in as soon as possible"

"thank you" said Rose as she took Jacks hand. They sat down. They were both slightly nervous but they didn't know why. Jack was 18 and Rose was 17. They sat with there hands holding on tightly. Rose rested her head on Jacks shoulder. Ten minutes later they were called in.

"Jack Dawson and Rose Dewitt Bukater" said the lady from the chapel.

They rose from their seats and walked there way to the chapel. "Are you ready Rose?"

She smiled and kissed him. "I am and I'm very happy. Are you happy Jack?"

"Very" He brushed a curl behind her ear and gave her a kiss. "I could kiss you for the rest of time" They giggled and walked into the chapel. Jack and Rose stood face to face. They could not smiling at each other. The ceremony started.

"Jack Dawson do you take Rose to be your beloved wife?"

"I do."

"Rose Dewitt Bukater do you take Jack to be your beloved husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. you may kiss the bride"

Jack and Rose arrived back at the motel. They payed for a extra night. Rose took Jack's hand and they ran to their room. Rose pulled Jack down onto the bed.

"your officially mine now Jack" She got on top of him and straddled his hips. "There is no escaping me now" They giggled and started kissing. Jack put his hands on her hips. He then found his strength and turned over so she was the one on her back.

"You can't escape me but I can escape you" He leaned down and kissed her lips. His lips then travel down to her neck. She smiled and called out his name. Her breaths became heavier. Jack removed her clothes. Rose also helped Jack remove his clothes. There was no need for words. Jack knew when Rose was ready. He slowly entered her. She clung to him for dear life. Jack lifted up his head to look at her face.

"am I hurting you?" he said with concern.

"No. Just make love to me Jack" she said with a smile. "I love you and I know that you will never hurt me "

The next day Jack and Rose left the motel. They travelled until they found a town. They chose to settle and stay their. Rose got a job in a clothing shop. Jack worked in a car garage. Rose had forgotten all about her mother and father. Freedom was all she needed. 8 months later they saved up their money. They sold their small apartment and moved into a house because Rose told Jack some good news. She was pregnant. Many years later when Jack and Rose were both old their five children and all their other grandad children would visit them every week. Jack told his grand children stories about his adventures. Rose would also tells stories but she loved listening to Jack's. Before she meet Jack she was trapped. When Jack came into her life everything changed. A few years later Jack and Rose died on the same day. They were found in bed holding each other. It was sad news for everyone. They were now in a better place.


End file.
